It's okay not to be okay
by Prosper-the-XVIII
Summary: Thirteen-year old Marion Bond and her twin brother Andrew are brought into the ED, after a school bus crash and the ambulance flipping over, resulting in Dixie's broken wrist. An hour later, a teenage joyrider turns up in A&E. And she seems to know Emma, Marion's mum. Surely there's no connection? Is there?


**By the way, the characters Andrew and Marion are also used in my James Bond fanfic This Means War.A&M's parents are actually James and M from James Bond, but I decided to move it out of the crossovers section, as not a lot of it is actually 007.**

* * *

"3006 to control, we're at the scene; we're looking at one entrapment/serious casualty and approximately nine walking wounded, most of them under eighteen. The vehicle's rolled - we need backup and an ETA on the fire service."  
"Control to 3006, all given and recieved."  
"Right then, let's get this show on the road," Jeff gave one of his cocky smiles as Dixie pulled her radio away from her ear, shortly afterwards almost having her head taken off by the pack and helmet Jeff had just thrown in her direction.  
"Not funny, mate, this is serious in case you haven't noticed," she glowered at him, rolling her eyes. It was right about then that she made the daily realization that, despite his stupid attitude, if all was to avoid going tits-up, she was going to have to cooperate with her partner. She sighed. "What are we looking at?"  
"There's a few kids kicking about with broken arms and stuff, few more with glass in their hands or faces, including the teacher who was driving, and one girl still in the bus; her name's Marion Bond, she's thriteen and physically trapped up to her waist, suspected broken right tib/fib and potential other crush injuries to her legs, pelvis and spine."  
"'Kay then. Plan of action; I'll see what I can do right now about the girl still in there-"  
"Because we all know what happened last time I was left to that."  
"Shuddup, Jeff, no-one's really listening and I don't want reminded of that time," Dixie gave a shaky sigh, thinking back to the fifteen-year-old girl on the school coach last time they'd been called out to this type of situation and shuddering at the memory. "You sort out any minors and Robyn-"  
"Yeah?"

Speak of the devil, Robyn had just appeared behind her. Her first time out with the paramedics, she was dressed in a high-vis jacket with NURSE written across the back and a sort of green jumpsuit as opposed to her usual blue scrubs.  
"It's the kind of thing you're good at; seeing as there's no tea available, just sort out any kids mooching about or looking panicky the way that you would with siblings in the ED - make sure they've phoned Mum, that sort of thing."  
"Right."  
"Oh, and I might need your help later," Dixie turned round and yelled hastily as she sprinted off in the opposite direction, that of the bus that had rolled into a ditch at the side of the road.

* * *

Marion was scared. Just minutes ago, she'd been sitting listening to out-of-date Pink Floyd and ranting about the last episode of Game of Thrones to her twin brother, who'd been sitting next to her. She had no idea what had happened next. All that she knew was that she was lying on the side of the seats in the opposite aisle, a whole heap of crap that had fallen out of the shelves above the seats - jackets, bags etc - on top of her legs, and potentially the worst pain she had ever felt in her life creeping up her back and making her brain totally numb-

"Hi sweetie, could you tell me your name please?" A blonde paramedic had just stuck her head through the window. Marion looked up and brought her face into focus, half-grimacing, half-smiling weakly.  
"It's Marion. M-Marion Bond," she stammered, laying helpless, having long since given up trying to move the stuff off of her legs.  
"Right then, sweetheart, I'm Dixie, I'm a paramedic. I'm gonna get you outta here as soon as I can and get you to hospital, 'kay?" Marion nodded, watching the blood drip down her nose from the laceration from the shattered glass in her head. "Perfect. For now, what I need you to do now is to keep nice and still for me, and don't muck about with anything."

Sweeping broken glass out of the empty window frame, Dixie pulled herself through into the minibus that was lying on its side. She took note of the laceration in her own hand with a chunk of glass protruding from it, but decided that the girl's supposed shattered leg among other damage was more serious that what could only amount to five stitches in the palm of her own hand, so that could wait until if and when Jeff noticed it later.

"C-could you give me something for my leg? It's killing me..." Marion had her hands wrapped around the trapped leg that she assumed was broken in several places by the way that a single twitch of her foot brought about yet more displacement of the fractured bones in her shin and thigh.  
"Will do, sweetie, will do. Could you tell me if you're allergic to any sort of medication?"  
"W-what?"  
"Medicine. Are you allergic to anything? Y'know, like paracetamol, ibuprofen?"  
"My mum's allergic to penicillin...I think I might be as well...I've never tried it..."  
"Right then, Marion, my love, we'll start you on some morphine and gas and air, see if that helps at all."  
"Thanks...What happened to your hand?" Marion stared worriedly at the gash in Dixie's hand.  
"It's nothing, we've got to sort you out first, don't we?"  
"That matters too."  
"Right, fine," Dixie stuck her head back out the window. "ROBYN?"  
"Yeah?" The ginger nurse was in front of her in a matter or moments.  
"We've got a young lady in here who needs seen to and I've cut myself; I need to go sort myself out, can you get a line in her, start her on gas and air and morphine, pop a collar on her and get her SATs and BP? Thanks."


End file.
